Unkown Hero
by FireFox66
Summary: This is an unkown hero's story. Brendan was a kid with no last name he had no family. Untill he became a ninja and found his father... One of the most dangerist men in the world! some NarutoXSakura. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Extracted from the autobiography of Kakashi Hatake _

_A year after I traded team 7 I found an odd book in a library. This book holds the story of an unknown hero and an untold story._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

"As you all know or at lest the ONES THAT WERE PAYING ATTENTION knows. We had so many freshmen this year that we had to split you up into two groups. The first one headed by Sasuke Uchiha and then your group. Because you are now training to get to Genin you will be assigned two partners and a Jonin leader."

Jake Ulnk was the one yelling out at his class. He was preparing the students for the Jonin leaders. Jake had dirty blond hair that was curly. All thought he yelled at his class a lot he really cared about them.

"Will Brendan… umm… it seems that Brendan has no last name."

The class was about to explode with laughter when they caught sight of Brendan. He was tall and had short spiky hair with a tint of auburn. He was lean and looked like he could put up a good fight. The laughter stopped.

"Sorry Mr.Ulnk I don't have a last name." Brendan called out.

"Well Brendan you have been assigned to be your group's leader excluding your Jonin teacher."

"Now will Amber Anist stand up please."

A young girl with long brown hair and green eyes stood up. She smiled at Brendan who blushed a deep red.

"You will be in Brendan's group and then the finale member is… oh no David Ichior."

David was infamous for being the class clown (as well as making his teachers go nuts). He had green hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"sup'?"

"Mister Ichior if you get out of line one time I will have your head!" Jake exclaimed.

"Sticks and stones Jakey sticks and stones."

At this remark two things happened. The class erupted with laughter and Jake went nuts.

"You little… get back here!!!!" Jake was screaming at David as he chased him around the room.

Brendan chuckled and Amber had to put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. The class looked and saw a man with blue hair and blue eyes. His headband depicted the symbol of the Waterfall Village.

"Ah Jake I'm here to pick up my team," the man said.

"Oh yes sir! Class this is Kihan Siba a Jonin from the Waterfall Village. Brendan, Amber, and… you… this is your teacher."

Yeah I know it's kinda' short but it's just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After getting out of the ninja academy Kihan explained who he was.

"I'm Kihan Siba as you know. I'm a Jonin from the Waterfall Village and your new teacher. I don't like to talk about the things you need to know to be a ninja I prefer to show you them," he said with a wicked smile.

"I have a question teacher Kihan. How did you get in to our class room without opening the door?" Amber asked Kihan.

"Ah good first lesson. That was a technique that all ninja need to know. It was the Chameleon Jutsu. It's a transformation Jutsu that changes the pigment of your skin and can make you invisible." Kihan explained

"Cool," David said.

"Yes I guess you would say it's pretty cool." Kihan replied

"Now what you must do to complete this Jutsu is build Chakra in you skin and imagine your background them release the Chakra in your skin Brendan you go first."

Brendan stood up and began to build up Chakra. After a moment he disappeared excluding his left foot.

"I can still see you Brendan."

"What? Oh crap!" Brendan sighed and sat back down.

"Ok Amber your next."

Amber tried and made her bottom half invisible.

"Nice job but you need to send it up to."

Amber sat down next to Brendan and let out a sigh.

"Ok David your next."

David stood up with a mischievous grin. He then turned into an incredibly hot girl with no clothes on. Brendan nearly fell over when he saw the girl and Amber had a look of distaste on her face.

Kihan just looked at David for a moment and then said "You will need to be better to faze me."

David quickly turned back into himself and sat down.

"Now all of you get a good night sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Amber walk to her house with David and Brendan. They chatted away about there training that day.

"So David what the heck was that Jutsu you did?" Brendan asked David.

"Oddly that was the Jutsu that Kihan taught use I just tweaked it a bit." David said in a casual tone.

"Tweaked it?! You messed it up completely!"

"Yeah so? You couldn't even make your top half disappear!"

They argued until dark and then they went to there houses except Brendan. He walked into the park area of town and sat down on a bench. He sat there for two hours muttering something under his breath constantly. After another hour Kihan came down from a tree that he had been up in for the last three hours.

"It's a little late isn't it?"

"I guess it is Kihan why were you spying on me?"

"For two reasons one was to tell you something and the other one was to ask you why you're out so late."

Brendan laughed and then talked to Kihan.

"I'm out here because well… I'm praying for my family I never had."

Kihan looked at him and then sat next to him.

"What happened?"

"My mom died after I turned five and I never knew my father. My mother always said he was a very powerful ninja and he had made some bad choices and left after I had my first birthday."

"I'm… so sorry… I… know what you're in. My brother died when the Waterfall Village helped out the Leaf Village get ride of the Nine Tailed Fox. I was saved by a Leaf Ninja named Kakashi Hatake I owe my life to the Leaf Village and I decided to help the Village in anyway I could. That help would be training ninja here including you."

"Kihan what was the other news?"

"Oh yes tomorrow you will have your first mission."

**Hang on! Next ch will be sweet! Tune in!**


End file.
